thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Thomas' Zug
Thomas' Zug (Thomas' Train/''A Big Day for Thomas'') ist die fünfte Episode der ersten Staffel. Handlung Die Hauptaufgabe von Thomas als Station-Pilot ist es, die Waggons für die Züge zusammenzustellen. Thomas hat dies allerdings satt und möchte auch Züge ziehen, aber die anderen Lokomotiven meinen, er sei zu ungeduldig und würde irgendwas vergessen. Thomas wollte ihnen das Gegenteil beweisen. In dieser Nacht sind Thomas und Henry allein im Depot, Henry war krank. Die Arbeiter versuchen ihr Bestes, aber es nutzte nichts. Thomas tat es leid für Henry, der sich am nächsten Morgen ebenso schlecht fühlte, als er den frühen Zug ziehen sollte. Es ist Zeit für Thomas, die Waggons bereitzustellen und er beginnt zu hoffen, dass er den Zug ziehen darf, wenn Henry es nicht kann. Er macht sich auf, um die Waggons zu holen. Thomas bringt die Waggons schnell zum Bahnsteig und möchte sich am Liebsten sofort an die Spitze setzen. Aber das erlaubte sein Lokomotivführer nicht und sagte ihm stattdessen, er solle nicht ungeduldig sein. Alle Fahgäste stiegen ein und alles war bereit, aber Henry kam noch immer nicht. Der dicke Kontrolleur kam um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und ihm wurde alles mit Henry erzählt. Er forderte eine andere Lokomotive an, aber da nur Thomas da war, setzte er an den Zug. Thomas wurde angekuppelt, ber was dann passierte weiß niemand genau: Vielleicht war Thomas zu ungeduldig, vielleicht zog der Lokführer den Hebel aus Versehen, oder vielleicht vergaß die Mannschaft, Thomas mit dem Zug zu verbinden. Auf jeden Fall verließ Thomas den Bahnhof ohne den Zug und die Passagiere sind sehr überrascht und wütend. Die Männer im Stellwerk außerhalb des Bahnhofs versuchten Thomas zu stoppen, indem sie schrien und winkten, aber Thomas glaubte, dass sie jubelten. Thomas machte sich auf den Weg und dachte, er würde einen Zug ziehen. Er sah viele Leute, die ihm zuwinkten, da sie "noch nie gesehaben haben, wie er einen Zug zog". Alles lief gut, bis er an einem Signal auf "Gefahr" halten musste. Thomas war wütend, dass er gestoppt wurde. Er unterhielt sich mit dem Signalsteller, der ihn fragte, was er hier mache. Thomas erklärte, dass er einen Zug zog, aber der Signalsteller machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er keine Waggons hatte. Thomas war entsetzt, als er merkte, dass er seinen Zug zurückgelassen hatte. Der Signalsteller riet Thomas, besser zurückzufahren und die Waggons zu holen. Dieser war so traurig dass er fast weinte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof zurück. Im Bahnhof beschweren sich alle Fahrgäste beim dicken Kontrolleur darüber, wie schlimm diese Eisenbahngesellschafft war, aber als sie sahen, wie traurig Thomas war, konnten sie ihm nicht böse sein und gaben ihm noch eine Chance. Dieses Mal zog Thomas den Zug wirklich. Aber noch lange Zeit danach machten sich die anderen Lokomitven über Thomas' Fehler lustig. Charaktere * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (Nebenrolle) * James (Nebenrolle) * Die Märklin-Lokomotive (Nebenrolle) * Lady Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Stephen Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Jeremiah Jobling (Nebenrolle) Orte * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Knapford * Sir Topham Hatts Büop * Die Bushaltestelle von Knapford * Die Hauptstrecke Trivia * Die Episode basiert auf der Geschichte „Thomas' Train" aus dem Railway Series-Buch Thomas the Tank Engine. * Die Events dieser Episode wurde in The Adventure Begins neu aufgelegt. * Während Thomas die Waggons rangiert steht dort ein Waggon auf dem „NE" geschrieben steht. * Zwischen der originalen und restaurierten Version sind einige Unterschiede: ** Die Footage wenn Thomas sagt „Noch nie hat man gesehen, wie ich einen Zug ziehe". ** Nahaufnahmen von Thomas' Pfeife. * Neben Rusty und der Felsblock ist dies die Lieblingsfolge vom Episodenschreiber Davey Moore aus der klassischen Reihe. Fehler * Wenn Henry repariert wird ist einer der Arbeiter nicht ganz angemalt. * Wenn Thomas das Signalhaus ohne den Zug passiert sind seine Augen wackelig. * Ein paar Leute die Thomas zu winken waren eigentlich am Bahnsteig. * In einer Nahaufnahme bewegen sich Thomas' Räder langsamer als der Hintergrund. * Am Ende der Folge fehlt Henrys Zug der Bremswaggon. * Wenn die anderen Thomas necken, ist Gordon unter ihnen, aber ein paar Sekunden zuvor war er ein paar Meter weiter. * In einer Nahaufnahme von Thomas ist ein Seil an seiner Kupplung, das ihn zieht. * In der ganzen Szene mit Thomas am Anfang in Knapford ist blu-tack unter seine Gesicht. * Wenn „Der Gepäckträger die Türen zuschlägt" ist die Spiegelung von Studio Equipment auf den Waggons. * Die Höhe der Puffer der Schnellzugwaggons ändert sich ständig. * James wird mit einem Zug gesehen, während Thomas die Waggons rangiert, dennoch war James im vorherigen Schuss im Depot. * James taucht auf, obwohl er erst in Der Unfallzug vorgestellt wird. * Thomas' Augen sind am Ende wackelig. * Der Bremswaggon ist an Thomas' Zug an der falschen Seite; er ist vorne, sollte aber hinten sein. In anderen Sprachen Veröffentlichungen Galerie Datei:Thomas'TrainGermanTitleCard.jpg|Deutsche Titelkarte Datei:Thomas'sTrainOriginalUKtitlecard.png|Originale britische Titelkarte Datei:Thomas'sTrain1985UKtitlecard.jpg|Britische Titelkarte von 1985 Datei:Thomas'Trainremasteredtitlecard.png|Britische Remastered Titelkarte Datei:Thomas'sTrainUKtitlecard.png|Restaurierte britische Titelkarte Datei:ABigDayForThomasOriginalUStitlecard.jpg|Originale amerikanische Titelkarte Datei:ABigDayforThomasoriginalUStitlecard.png|Amerikanische Titelkarte von 1993 Datei:ABigDayforThomas1995USTitleCard.jpg|Amerikanische Titelkarte von 1995 Datei:ABigDayforThomastitlecard.jpg|Amerikanische Titelkarte von 1998 Datei:ABigDayforThomas(DVD)titlecard.jpg|Titelkarte von amerikanischen DVDs/VHS' aus 1998 Datei:ABigDayforThomas2001Titlecard.png|Amerikanische Titelkarte von 2001 Datei:ABigDayforThomastitlecard2.png|Amerikanische Remastered Titelkarte Datei:ABigDayforThomasRemasteredUSTitlecard.png|Restaurierte amerikanische Titelkarte Datei:Thomas'TrainSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanische Titelkarte Datei:Thomas'TrainBPTitleCard.png|Brasilianisch-Portugisische Titelkarte Datei:Thomas'TrainKoreantitlecard.jpg|Koreanische Titelkarte Datei:Thomas'TrainWelshtitlecard.jpg|Walisische Titelkarte Datei:Thomas'TrainSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenische Titelkarte Datei:Thomas'TrainItalianTitleCard.png|Italienische Titelkarte Datei:Thomas'TrainJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanische Titelkarte Datei:Thomas'TrainFinnishTitleCard.jpg|Finnische Titelkarte Datei:Thomas'TrainHebrewTitleCard.png|Hebräische Titelkarte Datei:Thomas'TrainRussianTitleCard.jpg|Russische Titelkarte File:Thomas'Train53.jpg File:Thomas'Train54.png File:Thomas'Train60.PNG File:Thomas'Train56.png File:Thomas'Train11.jpg|Neu erstellte Szene (Während der Dreharbeiten der 2. Staffel) File:Thomas'Train59.PNG File:Thomas'Train59.png File:Thomas'Train57.PNG|Neu erstellte Szene (Während der Dreharbeiten der 2. Staffel) File:Thomas'Train31.jpg|Neu erstellte Szene (Während der Dreharbeiten der 2. Staffel) File:Thomas'Train61.JPG Waren Galerie Datei:TheSadStoryofHenry,Thomas'sTrainandThomasandtheGuard(LadybirdBook).jpg|Ladybird Buch Datei:ThomasandthePassengerTrain.png|My First Thomas Buch Episode Datei:Thomas und seine Freunde Staffel 1 Folge 5- Thomas' Zug!|Deutsch Datei:5 Thomas’ Train |Britisch Datei:A Big Day for Thomas (S1 E.005) RS|Amerikanisch (Ringo Starr) Datei:A Big Day For Thomas - US (Restored) -George Carlin-|Amerikanisch (George Carlin) en:Thomas' Train es:Un Gran Día para Thomas he:הרכבת של תומס ja:トーマスのしっぱい pl:Pociąg Tomka ru:Поезд Томаса Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:TV-Serie Kategorie:Staffel 1